Souriez, vous êtes à l'antenne
by Di-Bee
Summary: Traduction Carter et McKay son invité dans un programme télévisé scientifique. Le reste de SG-1 les regardant avec un bol de pop corn. S'ensuit un certain humour


Titre : Souriez, vous êtes à l'antenne

Auteur : DiBee

Résumé : Traduction Carter et McKay son invité dans un programme télévisé scientifique. Le reste de SG-1 les regardant avec un bol de pop corn. S'ensuit un certain humour

Spoiler : Aucun (Jack est Général, Sam Lieutenant Colonel, et le prénom de McKay est Meredith)

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous, juste une bonne crise de rire

Note : Inspiré par le remix de 'Meuporg'. Ceci est une traduction, dont vous pouvez trouver la version originale dans mon profil sous le titre : 'Smile, you're on tv'.

"Bienvenue dans notre programme, je suis ravie d'accueillir aujourd'hui en direct dans nos studios deux astrophysiciens mondialement connus : Sam Carter, Lieutenant Colonel de l'Air Force et titulaire de plusieurs doctorats, ainsi que le Docteur Meredith McKay." La voix de l'animatrice fit pousser un cri de joie à Cassie, et le reste de SG1, présent et passé, sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Leur sourire s'élargit, même celui de Teal'c, quand la caméra zooma sur les deux scientifique, habillés classe et en civil, chacun ayant l'air aussi mal à l'aise que son voisin.

"Avant de commencer à parler de votre travail, je voulais citer vos surnoms respectifs dans la communauté scientifique. Space Girl et MacGyver, qu'est-ce que ça vous inspire?"

Une crise de rire provint de l'emplacement préalablement occupé par Cassie, dont on aurait dit qu'elle venait de mourir par asphyxie à la suite d'une overdose de popcorn. Jack riait ouvertement, Daniel se mordait la lèvre, et Teal'c souriait. Ils n'étaient pas assis là depuis deux minutes que déjà les deux scientifiques échangeaient un regard, essayant visiblement de trouver un moyen de se sortir de là. Et avec leurs Qi respectifs, ça risquait d'être spectaculaire.

"Doctor McKay?" demanda-t-elle, s'adressant à Sam, qui ouvrait la bouche, ébahie, soupira et secoua la tête en un même mouvement, puis demanda :

"Je pourrais jeter un oeil à vos notes, s'il vous plaît, je voudrais juste vérifier quelque chose, si ça ne vous dérange pas." Elle ne la quitta pas des yeux, et la journaliste finit par renoncer et les lui montrer. Puis Sam regarda McKay, le vrai, sourit un peu trop largement, et se mit à rire, cherchant apparemment à se calmer sans y parvenir.

"C'est ce que je craignais. Je suis Sam Carter, Sam for Samantha, et le Doctor McKay préfère Rodney, pour des raisons évidentes." Tout le monde pouvait percevoir le sourire qui illuminait son visage alors qu'elle disait cela, mais tout le personnel du SGC pouvait voir qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Pendant ce temps, le Canadien s'était transformé en homard, tant pour la partie rougeâtre que le regard meurtrier.

La journaliste ouvrit la bouche en signe d'ébahissement, dans sa propre imitation d'un habitant des grands fonds.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, à Colorado Springs, toute une équipe SG, une adolescente et deux généraux pleuraient encore de leur dernier éclat de rire.

"Donc, vous travaillez tous deux actuellement sur un projet en relation avec Deep Space Radar Telemetry, et travailliez à la Zone 51 pour ce qu'on m'en a dit, pouvez-vous m'en dire un peu plus sur votre travail?" La journaliste tentait de reprendre le contrôle de son émission, alors que le public derrière elle hésitait à se mouvoir, mal à l'aise, dans un même mouvement, ou rire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

"Eh bien, le fait est que..." Carter commença sa phrase, hésitant quant aux termes à utiliser.

"Non, on ne peut pas." McKay la compléta, ayant l'air toujours aussi en colère. Non pas qu'il n'apprécie pas la comparaison, mais quand même.

La journaliste s'agita dans son siège, et cette fois, le public n'hésita pas et se mit à rire. Ca, c'était pour le programme télé de vulgarisation scientifique.

A Colorado Springs, le bol de pop corn parsemait depuis longtemps le sol, et ils devaient tous se tenir les côtes pour éviter qu'elles ne se désolidarisent de leur cage thoracique et ne s'étalent sur le sol.

"Une autre question que je voulais poser avant qu'on en vienne aux thèmes scientifiques, en tant qu'astrophysiciens, croyez-vous en l'existence d'une vie extraterrestre?" Tenta la journaliste, croisant mentalement les doigts.

Les deux scientifiques se regardèrent, et McKay laissa Sam répondre.

"Êtes-vous vraiment en train de demander à Space Girl et MacGyver s'ils croient aux créatures de Roswell gris-verdâtres? »

Elle n'avait vraiment pas apprécié le surnom. De plus elle comme McKay avaient en tête l'image d'un Asgard, ce qui rendait difficile de garder un visage sérieux.

Il n'y avait rien de sérieux dans la série de rires étouffés derrière des mains tremblantes à Colorado Springs. Ils venaient juste de découvrir à quel point Sam pouvait être hilarante, et il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'ils l'oublient dans un futur proche.

La journaliste était totalement perdue, et semblait le réaliser à cet instant, marmonnant : 'C'est pour ça que je ne fais jamais de direct'. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, c'est à ce que le micro soit assez sensible pour relayer sa réflexion.

Souriez, vous êtes à l'antenne.


End file.
